A Rollercoaster Ride
by purplefeather21
Summary: Life has its ups and downs, just like a rollercoaster. Join Trish Stratus on her quest to find love, happiness, and her place within the WWE. Will good prevail in a world where darkness and depression surrounds it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This fic is for Tina (Super T). I'm sorry for taking a while in posting this, but I haven't been feeling very good. I hope you like it. For the sake of this fic, Trish will have debuted in 1998, not 2000. Also, to avoid confusion, Randy debuted July 12, 2002. I posted a poll, so if you guys could please vote on it. It won't take more than one minute. In the flashback, Chris hasn't debuted into the WWE… yet. Don't worry though. There will be a lot more of Chris in the future chapters. Trish's family is something I made up. Lita will have never retired. I also want to say I know the whole love triangle with her Matt and Edge happened, and it's not that I want to pretend it didn't, but I just don't feel comfortable writing about that. She and Matt are together, and that won't happen. I'm sure Edge will come out in the future chapters, so don't be surprised if you see all three of them getting along just fine. I know Molly Holly didn't come out in the WWE or WWF until 2000. Let's just pretend she was there since 1996. This is around March 18, 2003, present day on the story.  
**

**Alright I think I'll stop blabbing and let you read the story. **

**Trish's POV  
**

Being a WWE Superstar is fun, for the most part, except for the part where our lives are turned into never ending roller coasters. Sure, being recognized at any part of the world is great, but it is not fun when we get compared to the characters we play on television. Some people in this company are nice, while others are rude, just like their characters. Take Randy Orton for example. Most people take him to be a jerk, but in reality, he is one of the sweetest guys in the world, well, at least to me he is.

I am sure that the fans think that he is conceited for all the luxuries he gets thanks to being Vince McMahon's top guy in the business besides John Cena, without concentrating on who he really is. Behind his jerk façade, Randy Orton can be caring when he wants to be. He is nice, but when people corner him about his personal life, the monster inside of him, comes out. After being left by his wife Elizabeth, and stole money from their joint account, Randy closed off most of his friendships with the guys, and gave the cold shoulder to everyone, even Vince. Once, the guys all rounded on him, and suggested forgetting about Elizabeth ,which was her loss anyway, and he punched Carlito, John, and Edge, who where the closest to him. This attitude landed him in anger management classes for a period of 9 months. After this time, everyone could see Randy had changed into a better, nicer, calmer man. During his time in those classes, he still tried to be friends with Amy, Lillian, and I.

Of course, he was rude, and told us to butt out of his life. We did, for a while anyways. Being the caring people the three of us are, we forgave him. Unlike other guys who said things when they were mad, Randys was forgivable because he was going through hard time, and it was understandable. Randy and I have what you call a special bond. We are always there for each other during the hard times, or the easy times. Randy treated me so nicely and with respect, but sometimes I think he feared that I would take a path like Elizabeth, and leave him.

I am an open-minded person, and I am always there for my friends no matter what. Another example would be Jeff Hardy. We met when I debuted March 19, 1998. He had been so sweet, and so kind. Over the years, the Jeff I met changed. His behavior became different, and less spunky. He became more quiet, and reserved. He started missing show a while back, and it scares me. I feel as if he is slipping away from reality. I have confronted him about my suspicions about him using drugs, but he denies it overtime, or just straight out ignored me, or walks out of the room, and ignores me. The only problem is that Randy and Jeff don't get along.

I mean to say that Jeff and Randy are not friends, is putting it kindly, because if they stay in a room together, alone, they will fight as if there is not tomorrow. You could say that it is basically Elizabeth's fault because she went out with Jeff before she came back married to Randy. She went out with Jeff for 2 and half years, then without a note or anything, she left him. She said it was over, and that she couldn't be with him anymore. She said it had gotten too hard for her, and that she didn't want that lifestyle anymore. Then, when 22 year old Randy came to the WWE, we all found out he was married. He wouldn'ttalk about her for the longest of times. He kept telling us that who his wife was wasn't our problem or concern. Finally, about after a year of bugging, Randy gave in, and brought her to the arena the night he won the Intercontinental Championship belt.

When I saw her, I almost choked her. To tell you the truth, she was the last person I expected Randy to be married to. I couldn't believe she was such a slut to do that. She had been with Jeff, and now she was married to Randy. Now, it all made sense. Why she left, and why she stayed with Jeff all that time even though I suspected her feeling for him were not very real. Poor Jeff, he had been used all along, just for Elizabeth's own gains. She had told Randy lies about her relationship with Jeff. According to her, Jeff broke up with her, and left her. It had been so hard on Jeff, seeing them together like that, that it broke my heart. Finally, Elizabeth's true colors came out. She did to Randy what she had done to Jeff, except maybe worse. To me, Randy took it worse because he turned into a completely different person. Jeff on the other hand, just decided to tune us out of his life. That was a year ago, and Randy is slowly starting to be more like his old self.

Then, as I walked up the stairs of my house to clean it around, I saw a picture that just about tore me in half. It was Matt, Amy, Jeff, and I at Jeff's house last year; when everything was still normal. We were in September, and he had been my friend. Now, he barely looked at me, much less talk to me. If only things were like they had been back when I met Matt and Jeff Hardy………

**Flashback (normal point of view)  
**

_Jeff Hardy was walking down the hallways of the arena for yet another show when he saw a disturbing sight. There was a petite blonde female on the floor, crying. _

"_Hey there darling, are you okay?" Jeff asked the lady on the floor with his sweet, southern accent._

"Um, yes, I am. I am actually new here. My name is Trish Stratus. " she said as she tried to wipe the tears away from her face. 

"_Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Trish. My name is Jeff Hardy. Have you met anyone else around here? Jeff asked. Then, she suddenly burst into tears again._

"_Aww… Trish! Did I say something I shouldn't have? Because if I did, I am very sorry, "Jeff said worriedly now, as he wasn't the best person to handle crying girls.  
_

"_No you didn't Jeff. It's just that I bumped into …" Trish trailed off, as she became very quiet. _

_  
"Who did you bump into? Did they say something to you? I know I just met you, but I want you to know you can trust me, "Jeff said very seriously when he saw Trish's reaction to him asking about the mysterious person she had previously met. _

"_Um, I bumped into Kurt Angle a few minutes ago. He said some things that really affected me. I accidentally bumped into him, and spilled water on his shirt, and then he began to go off on me just for that. He asked me who I thought I was, and I told him I was new. He said that all I would ever be for the company is a blonde eye-candy slut. He said I would never make it to the top, and that I would never become Women's Champion. "Trish said, now beginning to calm down as she had someone to talk to about the horrible things Kurt Angle had told her. _

"_Don't worry about what he said Trish. He has no reason to say that. If Mr. McMahon hired you, it is because he was potential in you. He's just a grumpy ogre. When I came to the WWE, he said stuff about my appearance. He made fun of the style of clothes I had, my choice of music, and especially my hair. Now, even when I'm out of the Brood, I'm not gaining any brownie points. " Jeff said, with a pretend pout that made Trish forget her problem, and smile. _

"_Well, I appreciate you listening to me. You just met me, and you tried to help me," Trish said sincerely._

"_I felt the same way you just did, but don't worry. Everyone with the exception of Kurt Angle is very nice. I want you to know you have friends in my brother Matt, and I. If you ever need help, or need advice, I'm here for you, "Jeff said smiling an encouraging smile at Trish.  
_

"_So have you met any of the other Divas around here? " Jeff asked trying to change from that very unpleasant subject by the name of Kurt Angle.  
_

"_Yeah, I did. I met a girl who has red hair", then Trish got cut off by Jeff._

"Red hair, a tattoo, and is the only Diva that wears pants? " Jeff asked with a smirk.

"_That's Lita, to the fans, or known backstage as Amy Dumas. She part of Team Extreme, a group involving my brother, his girlfriend Amy, and myself, " Jeff told Trish, with a sudden gleam in his eyes once he talked about his brother and his friend.  
_

"_Hey Trish? I have a proposition for you, but you don't have to accept if you don't want to, "Jeff said seriously to Trish. _

"_What is it Jeff? " Trish asked Jeff._

"_Would you like to put your stuff to down at the locker for right now? " Jeff asked Trish, then out of nowhere, she began to laugh like a little schoolgirl._

"I was actually going to ask you that Jeff, "Trish said, smiling.

"_Well, that's funny. I guess it's true when they say that great minds think alike. I want to thank you for everything you have done to make me feel better Jeff. It means so much to me, "Jeff responded her question. _

"_Umm… Jeff," _

_Then all she heard was: _

**Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on  
**  
**Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on**

Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on  
  
**Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on**

There is some love that will not go away

You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on

_Then, Jeff was the one to break into a fit of laughter when he heard Trish's ring tone.  
_

"_Can you hold on real quick? " Trish asked Jeff as she glared at him for his previous outburst._

"Sure, I can wait, "Jeff told Trish with a childish grin on his face. 

"_Wait, why don't you come with me to the locker room and settle down, then you can talk comfortably all you want, without having to carry your things all around the arena? " Jeff suggested._

_  
Trish nodded her head to Jeff, while rolling her eyes at the person she was talking to.  
_

"_Haha you're very funny. You never change do you Chris? You are still the same clown you were ever since I met you, "Trish said giggling at whatever the man called Chris had responded to her._

"So how are you? " Trish asked him.

_**"I'm great. I am actually with the guys at the studio recording new songs for the new album, "Chris answered her question with obvious excitement that even Jeff could hear. It was a very strange moment. Trish was speaking in a low voice, that was hard to hear, while Chris's voice could be heard to anyone, anywhere, including Jeff. **_

"_That's great Chris. I can't wait to hear it. I bet it's awesome, "Trish said excitedly. _

"_**Are you still my number one fan though? Because I know we have taken a very long time to record, but please believe we will get there," Chris asked Trish.  
**_

"_Of course I am baby. I don't think I would be a very good wife if I wasn't. I will always be your number one fan no matter what, "Trish said giggling when she heard Chris fighting for the phone with the rest of his Fozzy band members. _

_  
__**"So where are you babe?" Chris asked once he had gotten his cell phone back.**_

"_I'm at the arena for my raw debut. I also made a new friend who is showing me around," Trish told her husband._

"_Trish honey, not that I don't trust you, but is your friend a man or woman?" Chris asked quietly._

"_For your information Chris, my new friend is a man. His name is Jeff Hardy, "Trish said hotly as she wondered the sudden change the conversation took._

At the sound of his name, Jeff's ears perked up. He turned around as he heard Trish getting aggravated with the man she said was her husband. Out of nowhere, he saw as Trish rolled her eyes at the phone, then covered the speaker part of the phone and told Jeff Chris was being stupid.

"No Chris, Jeff and I aren't doing any funny business. I just met him, and I am not that kind of person. Plus if you don't remember, I am married to you, and I would never do something like that. What kind of crack-headed question is that Chris? "Trish asked the man who had suddenly worried about who Trish's friends were. 

_  
"Um, Chris can I call you back later? Something just came up," Trish told Chris as she felt a pair of eyes burning the back of her head. "Is everything alright? Are you feeling bad? Was it something I said, because if it is, Trish, I completely apologize for it? I know how shy you are around new people, and I should have never said the things I did," Chris said, now feeling guilt for Trish's sudden urge to hang up on him, and end their conversation._

"Don't you think I know when you're joking or not?" I knew you were playing around, so I decided to follow your lead," Trish said deviously.  


"_Well then Trish, I suppose I deserve it. If you have to go, then I'll let you leave. Good night and Trish, and I hope you have sweet dreams. I look forward to taking to you again," Chris said to Trish. _

_  
"Jeff is the locker room near?" Trish asked when she had finished talking to Chris.  
_

"_Yeah, we're here," Jeff said._

"Thank you for letting me put my stuff down Jeff. I really appreciate it," Trish said sincerely. 

"_You're welcome. Trish, I don't want to bother you, but can I ask you a question?" Jeff asked his new friend._

"_Sure Jeff, go on ahead," Trish said smiling.  
"Who was that guy you were talking to on the phone?"  
_

"_Oh, that's Chris Jericho. He's my husband," Trish said quietly.  
_

"_Wow. I never saw that one coming. You look you, and so does he. He's that guy from WCW right?" Jeff asked._

_  
"Yeah, how do you know? Not to be rude, but I know WWE and WCW don't really get along," Trish said, remembering the way Chris had spoken of World Wrestling Entertainment. All the same, he was still happy she had gotten a job with them._

" _Oh, I have a friend who works there," Jeff said, referring to the man who would later become known as Gregory Helms in the WWE, and would be the longest reigning Cruiserweight Champion in history," Jeff told Trish._

_(A/N: Sorry, but I really do like him, and I couldn't help but put that in there)_

_"That's alright. I guess we both have people we know from other places," Trish said jokingly._

_3 hours later………_

_They were still taking, and Trish had found out both she and had many things in common. Then Jeff told Trish how about the ways he relaxes after he has wrestled. Jeff likes to paint, so he tries to do that in his spare time at home. Sometimes, he paints his emotions, and how he expresses himself towards others. Trish thought that was very good. She told him her way of relaxation was yoga. She told him about she loved doing yoga since she had been a little girl. Jeff and Trish kept talking about life, wrestling, and his exotic hair. _

"_Most of the guys think that me dying my hair is just because of my character," Jeff told Trish._

"Well why don't you tell them that? Trish inquired.

_  
"I would never hear the end of it," Jeff told her seriously._

"_I see. So Jeff, do you have a big family?" Trish asked curious because family hadn't been part of their conversation. _

"_Yes I do. I own a lot of pets, and I have my older brother Matt, and my dad Glen. My mom died years ago," Jeff responded, and then laughed as he wanted to bring up the topic too.  
_

"_I'm sorry Jeff. I have an older brother, Jake and an older sister named Ashley, and my mom," Trish said, smiling at the thought of her crazy, yet loving family._

"That's a big family. What happened to your dad?" Jeff asked when he noticed Trish had left him out.  


"_He umm died a few years ago," Trish said sadly._

"_Oh Trish! I'm very sorry. I know how it feels to loose someone. You must probably think I'm pretty insensible" Jeff said guiltily._

"_It's okay Jeff. You didn't know, so it's not like you did it on purpose to hurt my feelings or anything," Trish smiled at Jeff as he suddenly looked uncomfortable taking about family. _

_When Jeff was about continue taking about his pets, his phone rang, and he excused himself to Trish, saying his brother was calling him.  
_

"_Hey man where are you?" Matt asked his younger brother._

"_I am at the--" the Jeff got cut off by Matt._

"_Dude are you coming eat with Amy and me? We've been waiting in catering for the past two hours," Matt said, a bit annoyed at Jeff's bad memory of things._

"_Matty I met this girl, and she's a new Diva here. She was crying, and I was trying to make her feel better. She bumped into Kurt, and you know how rude the man can get. She's a blonde, have you seen her?" Jeff said defending his actions._

_  
"Yeah I know how Kurt is. Well that was very nice of you, and nope I haven't seen her sorry. Wait, let me ask Amy. She might have seen her. /yeah, she did. She said the girl was very shy and kept to herself," Matt confirmed, wondering what this new looked like._

"_Well now she's my friend, and she doesn't know anyone but Kurt and I. Do you think I can bring her to eat with us? Maybe that way Ames can introduce her to the rest of the girls," Jeff asked.  
_

"_Sure, I don't mind. The more the merrier," Matt said, not having worry about what the girl looked like as he would meet her in a matter minutes._

_  
"Thanks man, I owe ya. I just have to ask Trish if she wants to wants or if she's hungry," Jeff told his older brother. _

_  
"Alright man. You work things out with her, and I'll see you in a few," Matt said.  
_

"_Okay Matt," Jeff responded, and then hung up on his brother.  
"Hey Trish, would you like to go out to eat with Amy, Matt and myself?" Jeff asked Trish politely. _

"_Sure, but are you sure it's not a problem?" Trish asked timidly._

"Of course its not. I talked to Matt about it, and he seemed fine with the idea of me bringing you with me. Amy is just so sweet. I'm sure you'll love her too. She's totally different from Matt. He can be hard-headed when he wants to. How those two got together is beyond me, but don't worry about that," Jeff said, not wanting to get into that at the moment.

"_Alrighty then. Jeff do I leave my stuff here?" Trish asked.  
_

"_Yes, that's fine. I don't think you want to carry your suitcase around, do you? "Jeff asked teasingly._

" _No, of course not," Trish responded with a look of shock stretched on her face but couldn't hold it in any longer, and laughed along with Jeff.  
_

"_Yeah, I suppose carrying bags around all day isn't fun," Jeff told Trish._

"_You've been so nice to me Jeff. I want to repay you somehow," Trish said shyly. _

"_Don't worry about it Trish. Friends help each other out and I know want you to know you can count on me for anything," Jeff said sincerely.  
_

"_Same here. I also want you to know I'm very grateful of this friendship," Trish said, responding sincerely too.  
_

"_Thanks Trish. Okay, I think Amy and Matt have been waiting for us long enough," Jeff said, motioning for Trish to walk outside towards the empty hallway. _

_(A/N: Jeff's thoughts are in bold)_

**Gosh she's so pretty. I wonder how long she's been married. Wait, what am I thinking? I just met her.**

"Umm Jeff? I think we're here," Trish announced, pulling Jeff out of his thoughts.

"Matt? Amy? Anybody?" Jeff asked out loud, wondering where his complaining brother was.

_  
Then, he saw Matt standing behind Trish, presumably hiding from Amy. What he didn't know was that Amy was right behind him, lots of water balloons in her hands. Jeff nodded his head at Amy in agreement to what she was about to do. Matt, thinking Amy was nowhere near him, thought the nod was meant for him.  
_

"_So Trish, why don't we wait here for my brother and his girlfriend? They shouldn't be tool long," Jeff said, hoping Trish wouldn't turn around and notice the two people behind her.  
_

"_Sure. Even if they do take a while, I'm okay. They were nice enough to let me come, and I am in no position to demand anything from them," Trish told Jeff, beginning to wonder whether Jeff's brother would accept her or not. _

"_Trish what's your favorite color?" Jeff asked._

"My favorite color is…ah! J-J-Jeff? Wha-Wha-What was that?" Trish stammered, feeling the impact of a water balloon with ice cold water hit her bare back.

_  
Then, Trish saw a black haired man with an apologetic look on his face step towards her.  
_

"_Oh my gosh, I am so sorry. That water balloon was meant for me. I moved, and it hit you. I'm Matt Hardy by the way," Matt said extending his hand to the younger blonde who had become friends with his also blonde brother._

_  
"It's nice to meet you Matt. My name is Trish Stratus. Jeff mentioned your girlfriend. Amy right? Where is she?" Trish asked, referring to the redheaded Diva who was nowhere in sight.  
_

"_Probably back in the locker room hiding from you. You should have seen the look on her face when the water balloon hit you. She felt terrible about it. See Amy and I were having a water balloon tight while we were waiting for you guys to come. Where do you guys want to eat?" Matt asked Jeff and Trish.  
_

" _We should all eat light. We'll be wrestling soon," Trish said. _

_  
" Hey," Amy said, coming up to the three of them and introducing herself to Trish.  
_

"_Hi. I'm a new Diva here. It is so nice to meet you," Trish told Amy, whom she had seen earlier, but hadn't talked to because she had been too shy._

"_Thanks. It's nice to me you too Trish," Amy said, smiling at the new Diva.  
_

_(A/N: Just a quick reminder that thoughts are in bold)_

"**Wow she is so nice. I like her tattoo, it's pretty cool," Trish thought to herself. **

"_Well, there is a Soup Plantation a few blocks away fro, here. So you guys want to go there?" Matt asked his three companions._

"Yeah," everyone agreed.

When they got there, the place was filled with wrestling fans that liked the Hardyz and Lita. It took twenty minutes to sign posters, and take pictures. During these twenty minutes, Trish watched her three new friends look happy. She hoped that one day, the same would happen to her. After finishing, Matt, Jeff, and Amy sat down to eat together with Trish. Matt and Jeff talking about guy stuff, while Amy and Trish talked about guys, the company, and how Amy had gotten into the wrestling business. Trish was enjoying this time, and was happy she had made new friends. Time flew by, and it was time to head back to the hotel. Amy took Trish in a separate car, so she could meet the rest of the Divas. They were watching a movie, when Amy noticed the time, and told Trish it was time to go to the arena Reading the script for the show, Amy found out she would be joining the Hardyz to go against Test, Albert, and Trish. Getting inside the arena, Amy took Trish straight to the Women's locker room to meet the rest of the girls. Once they were inside, Amy noticed everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Amy bring the new Diva inside. 

"_Hey guys, this is Trish, she's a new Diva here," Amyl said, introducing Trish, knowing by now Trish would have been too shy to do it herself._

"_Hey Trish. I'm Molly Holly. It's a pleasure to meet you. I hope you enjoy your match with Amy, the Hardyz, and T&A, " Molly said sweetly to the new girl._

" _Nice to meet you. I'm Ivory. Maybe we can work together one day? That way, we can exchange tips and stuff?" Ivory suggested to Trish. She was pleased to see the blonde girl nod her head excitedly. _

_  
" Hey girlie. The name's Debra. Good luck on your match," Debra said, smiling at the brand new Diva.  
_

" _Hey honey. I'm Sable, but call me Rena. I see you're friends with Amy. Don't worry she'll take care of you. Andrew and Albert are really nice guys, so you don't have to worry about that either. I noticed you've been quiet through this, so my guess is that you're shy. That is a no-no girly. You can't be shy in this business. We'll fix that as time passes. If you ever need anything from make up to advice, I'm here for you. It doesn't matter if you think I'm in the middle of something or not. Even if I am busy, I always have time for my girls. Oh, and remember this above all of my blabbing: Enjoy the match. Most people don't ever enjoy their first match because they are under stress and are nervous. If you're distracted with things like that, it'll affect your performance, making you look bad in your debut match," Sable said in a over-protective sister way, which really meant a lot to Trish._

"Well well. Looks like we have a new girl here. Listen up rookie. I don't care if you're a blonde or brunette. What matters to me is how you wrestle. Everyone here has been here for at least 2 years, and not all of us have gotten chances to fight for the Women's belt. You better not think you deserve a chance before us, because you don't," Chyna said hotly, thinking Trish was a lost cause.

With that being said, Amy gently took Trish's hand and lead her to gorilla position. 

_Feeling the tension in the air, Amy decided to speak up._

" _Hey Trish, if you're worrying about what Chyna said to you, stop. She didn't aim it at you personally. We've all been here for a while, and we are still perceived as eye-candy," Amy told Trish sadly._

_Trish had no time to respond as the Hardyz came, taking to Test and Albert. Jeff commented Trish on the outfit she was wearing, to which Trish blushed at.  
_

_Test then put himself of Trish, and began to introduce himself to Trish. _

_  
"Hey Trish, my name is Andrew Martin, and this is Albert" Test told Trish, then pointed at the man who had stayed behind Jeff, almost in the shadows.  
_

"_Nice to meet you both. You guys are impressive, and it will be a blast to work with you both, " Trish said sincerely, just like she had previously done to Matt Hardy. Them, she stuck out her hand, which Test shook. _

_  
"Well, from what Jeff has told me, you are the impressive one, not us. I'm sure you'll do great tonight. I am always here for you if you need any help with some moves, or anything like that," Test said to Trish._

"Really? Thank you. I appreciate it. So far, I've met very kind people who are willing to lend me a hand. The problem with that is that although I am shy, I don't want you guys to fight my battles for me," Trish said, not wanting to anger any of her new friends, but thinking it was better to get this out of the way.

"_Of course you don't. I understand. However, don't hesitate if there is anything I can help you with," Test exclaimed. _

_Then, the Hardyz music started, meaning the match was about to start. As soon as theirs had finished, T & As started, and the guys came out to the ring to introduce their new female friend , who would be their manager, taking the place Lita had with the Hardyz. Decades later, or so it felt like to Trish the match was over. As soon as all six of them were behind the curtain, and away from the cameras, they went straight to Trish to congratulate Trish on her great debut._

_(End of flashback)  
_

After 5 years, I'm still fiends with them. People like Debra, who was always a sweetheart to me was gone, along with Crash Holly, which was a sad thing for me, but the company had gained new people like Torrie Wilson, Victoria, who has amazing in-ring abilities and Stacy Keibler. Some of us however, were still here. I still have the connection I had with the Hardyz, as I did when I met them years ago. Molly, Amy, Chyna, Lillian, Ivory, and the re-hired Sable stayed here with me. After years of working together, all of us were like sisters. Lillian was the one girl I would talk to about anything, and it would stay between us. Amy, regardless to say is my best friend, along with Molly. Ivory and Rena are also close friends of mine, who would always be willing to help me out. Chyna however, wasn't someone I could call a friend. Even after five years, she was just a colleague. I don't know why, but I felt it was personal. She got along just fine with all of the girls but me. She would laugh with them, but scowl at me.

It was something I couldn't understand, but I dealt with regularly. For times like these, I had Randy and John, who knew how make a girl feel better, most of the times, unless they were being guys. They were the World Wresting Entertainment's clowns. I loved them both dearly, but they could get annoying at times. I guess it was in them to be dorky, but sometimes, I reached my limit on ho much of them I could take. No matter what the future may hold, it comforts me to know that John and Randy will always have my back and be there for me whenever I need them. No questions asked.


	2. HeartBreaking News

_**A/N: So I'm very sorry about not updating so quickly, but I started classes again. I don't have full day classes now, as they're just in the morning . Yay for me!! Onto the story, I'm sure that you guys probably don't like the ending too much, but it gets better. I promise. Oh, and remember that with every ending, comes a new beginning. That might be useful for the coming chapters. Hint: Think about the year 2003 :D And just to let you guys know, I'm going to be switching point of views with this chapter. Chris is in the WWE by now.**_

_**Sorry for taking a very long time twinny. **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own World Wrestling Entertainment, or Trish, Jeff, Matt Lita, or Chris. I wish I did though… not Trish, but Chris or even Jeff. **_

_Amy's point of view_

I can't wait to get to Trish's house. I wonder if she has anything in store for today. Trish being Trish, I know we'll probably do things like go shopping or paint our nails. Gosh, I would love not to do it, even if it was just for one night. I know you might be laughing at the thought of Me, Lita doing things like those, but it's not that bad. Maybe it's the fact that Trish is like a human parakeet sometimes, but other than that, I'm all good. After 5 years of doing girly things like these with Trish, Rena (Sable), Debra, Molly, and Ivory, I got used to it. Today, it would be just the two of us. Being best friends with Trish, one has to do sacrifices. I mean, I love rock, and she loves pop. She even had the Titanic song by Celine Dion as her ring tone a while back. We have many differences, but at the end of the day, I know I can trust her, and I know she'll help me in my time of need.

Then, I turned to Trish's street, ready for a night of fun. I turned off my car's engine. I park my car on her drive way, and get out. I knock on her door three times before I start calling Trish's name. Finally, she opens the door with a smile in her face.

"Hey Amy," Trish smiled at me, and opened the door to let me in.

Trish was wearing doggie printed pajamas, furry slippers, and had two pigtails on, making her look like a little 10 year old girl getting ready for a slumber party.

"Are you ready for the best sleepover in the history of sleepovers?" Trish asked, before continuing," That didn't make sense, did it?" Trish asked coyly.

"Um, I'm sorry to say this, but no it did not. But to answer your question, yeah I'm down with a night of fun just between us," I smiled at my smiling best friend.

"Yup, and then we can watch television and talk," Trish said.

"Sure, then you'll go on your date with Mr. Jericho, and I'll wait for you here," I said to Trish.

"Thank you Amy. I shouldn't take that long. Maybe two to three hours tops. I haven't seen Chris in a while, and we have lots to catch up on," Trish said. "Well hope you have a great time," I wished her sincerely.

"Thanks," Trish said softly."So what do you plan on wearing?" I asked Trish.

"I think I'll wear the umm… I don't know," Trish said sheepishly.

"What if I help you find a sexy dress Chris would die if he saw you in?" I suggested.

"Thank you so much Ames." Trish thanked me quietly.

"Why don't we--" Trish was cut off by me.

"How about if I help you find a dress now, and we can get to do all those other fun things later?" I proposed.

"If you want I don't want to promise you we are doing something, and then we don't because of my dinner. I would feel very guilty," Trish answered.

"Great then, do you want to change of clothes?" Trish suggested.

"Yes, thank you," I said sincerely, as the clothes I had picked out weren't too comfortable.

"You're welcome. You didn't look very comfortable in those clothes," Trish observed.

"I wasn't, but I didn't want to bother you," I replied sheepishly.

"What? When have you bothered me? You can never bother me. After all you've done for me? I don't think so," Trish said indignantly.

"Thanks Trish," I replied.

"No problem. Let me grab you some pajamas for you," Trish said, and walked out the room. Meanwhile, I was looking at the millions of movies Trish had, and found her dogs Toby and Sara sitting downstairs. I loved seeing Trish's dogs and playing with them. I guess with all of Jeff's pets, my love for dogs grew.

"_Wow, Trish is really taking her time" Amy thought. _

"Okay, so I know lingerie isn't your style, but it was either that or a baby doll," Trish apologized.

"No, that's fine. I'm not a big fan of baby dolls, so I'm okay with this. I'm going to go change really quick, and I'll be right back," I said, and I went inside Trish's bathroom to change.

In the meantime, I heard Trish turn on the TV.

"All right, I'm done," and I walked back to the room.

"Took you a while, have any troubles in there?" Trish teased.

"No! I mean, everything was okay, I was just thinking about some stuff." I said quietly; not wanting to bring up the subject of Jeff's troubles unless Trish did.

"Hmm, okay. So how was your date with Matt?" Trish started talking to me, making me snap out of my thoughts.

"Well, it was--um, as good as it came be when uh." I stammered, not knowing what to tell her.

"As good as it can be with Matt is worrying about Jeff?" Trish asked knowingly.

"Truthfully, yeah. He's worried about his little brother. See, about a week ago Matt and Jeff got into this really huge argument about whether Jeff is, or isn't on drugs. Matt started screaming and saying all these things to Jeff about how he was screwing up and stuff. After a while, Jeff just left, and Matt hasn't heard a thing about him since then. It's got him worried. He feels terrible." I explained.

"Sure he is." Trish turned around, her back was now on me.

"What is that supposed to me?" I asked, turning her around.

"Exactly what I said. Don't you stop and think about why Jeff hasn't called Matt? I mean, Matt was screaming at him after all. Do you really think Matt would be the person Jeff would call right now? Your boyfriend isn't exactly the nicest person in the world when he's mad. Over tome, I've seen him criticize little things about Jeff. The things that make Jeff who he is. He stands out, he's unique. You would think Matt would be proud of the great little brother he has. But no, instead, he hurts Jeff by insulting him." Trish said angrily.

"Well, excuse me. Not all of us can have the perfect relationship you have with your family, or for that matter, Chris." I shot back, my anger rising.

"You know what Amy? Stop thinking I'm perfect. First , we all make mistakes. Secondly, I don't have the perfect relationship with either Chris or my family. You know darn well not everyone in my family is okay with me being a wrestler. My relationship with my father is strained, and that he disapproves. He practically disowned me the minute I told him what I wanted to so as I living. Up to this day, he barely talks to me, or asks about my marriage. And you have the guts to say my relationships are perfect! No Amy, they're not. And my marriage is the worst of my broken relationships" Trish's voice rose as she talked about her family, but got quiet as she spoke about her relationship about Chris.

"I know, and I'm sorry I brought that up. I just got mad. I know you care about Jeff, and I shouldn't have brought that up. Wait, what do you mean the worse one is your marriage?" I questioned her.

"Chris and I got into a huge fight about three months ago. We hadn't talked since then until he called me three days ago. He said we needed to talk things over." Trish looked at me, a sad expression in her face.

"I'm sorry Trish." I smiled and made my way over to give her a hug, my way of making amends.

"Thanks, and apology accepted. But, quite sadly, that's not the worst part. He accused me of having a relationship with Jeff behind his back. It's something that's been going on for a while. He's become really paranoid about me being around Jeff, and then he finally just snapped." Trish confessed softly.

"Oh, honey, that's horrible. I can't believe he would do something like that." I saw her sit in the couch, and followed her lead.

"I know what you mean. He seems completely different from the man that I married all those years ago." Trish said sadly, and began telling Amy what happened three weeks ago.

_Flashback of three weeks ago _

_(Trish's point of view)_

_Chris and Trish had been laying in their downstairs couch doing nothing but watching the Saturday morning cartoons when Chris broke the silence. _

"_Hey baby, what do you want to eat?" __The Ayatollah of Rock 'n' Rolla asked me._

"_Trish..Trish…Trish?" Chris repeated and his voice grabbed me out of my thoughts._

"_What do you want to eat?" Chris asked me once I started listening to what he was saying. _

"_I don't know, whatever you want is fine with me." I responded. _

"_Hmm, okay. You know what I want baby?" Chris asked,_

"_No, I don't Chris. You haven't told me yet." I smirked._

"_Well missy, I could stay here with you all day, just like this. Just the two of us here, no interruptions, no nothing." Chris said, and brought me closer to him. _

"_And so could I, but that can't happen, at least not today. You know I have an appearance with Jeff in a while, and then I'm taking him to the airport because Matt took his car." I said quietly, not wanting to start a fight even though Jeff has been a sore topic for us to discuss in recent years._

"_What are you talking about? Why do you have to be the one to take Jeff to the airport? Can't someone else do that? All I've heard in a while is Jeff this, Jeff that, or Jeff needs this, or he likes that. He's all you talk about now. You're not married to him, you're married to me. What happened to the Trish that talked about other things besides that Rainbow Fag?" Chris asked angrily. _

"_First of all, don't call him that. Next, this has nothing to do with Jeff. It's not my fault we work in the same company. We're really good friends Chris. And, I know I'm married to you." I replied._

"_You know you're married to me. Ha. Not even a six year-old would believe that. You seem to spend more time with him than you do with me." Chris was getting angrier with Trish's soft and calm tone. _

"_Because I work with him. We're in a storyline together Chris! Of course I grew close to him. We do work together after all. Sure, Jeff is a huge part of my life. He's my best friend Chris." I pleaded, sensing a fight brooding._

"_Yeah, I bet that assclown feels exactly the same way. He likes you more than just like a friend. If you weren't married tome, he'd probably make a move on you." Chris said tensely. _

"_What? Are you crazy? Jeff doesn't have those kind of feelings for me." I told him quite angrily, once I felt he was insulting both Jeff, and me._

"_Yeah, right. That's why he's just about choking with satisfaction with that new storyline of yours." Chris spat nastily. _

"_You've got it wrong. We're not more than friends." I responded to Chris's accusation. _

"_Right, and I'm going to believe that. What about those mysterious phone calls you have? You know, the ones you hang up on whenever I come in the room. It's Hardy, isn't it?" Chris asked, his face now turning a very dark tone of red. _

"_Yes, it is him, but do you know why I hang up when you come in the room? No, well I'll tell you why. I wanted to avoid is fighting." I told him quietly. _

"_Liar! You've been protecting him. And, you've also been sleeping with him for a while now, haven't you?" Chris was getting angrier by the second. Then, he grabbed me by the arm, and stared at me with narrowed eyes who held no compassion, instead full of fury. _

"_Ow! Chris, you're hurting me." I cried out in pain as his grip on my arm tightened at the sound of my words. _

"_Whatever. Just answer the question Trish." Chris answered aggressively and showing no sign of letting me go anytime soon, and he slapped with what I think was the best he could muster._

"_No Chris, I am not cheating on you. Why would you think I'm that type of girl?" I asked as tears slid down my cheek before I could even stop them. _

"_Look, I don't want to say something else, so I'm done Trish." Chris said as he slammed the front door on me._

_(End of flashback)_

_(Back to Lita's point of view)_

"Are you seriously telling me you're going out with him after the way her treated you?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah because Chris and I have to talk." Trish insisted.

"Are you stupid? He goes crazy, and now you want to fix things with him? Then let me ask you something. Do you still love him?" I asked my best friend.

" I think we need to sort things out. Answering your question though, I um, no I don't. The fire we used to have has been gone for a while. I mean, I care about him, but I'm not in love with him. I guess that after eight years of a relationship, and some of marriage, I guess this is it. I thought we would be some of those couples that 40 years later, they're still together and in love. I guess not. At least we made it this far, right?" Trish asked me, a sad look now on her face.

"Honey, you're great, and don't ever doubt that. It's Chris who has a problem. Don't feel bad because you didn't just let Chris accuse you of things that aren't true. I am sorry about the situation, I really am. I wish you the best of luck with Chris tonight." I wished her sincerely.

"Thanks Ames. It really did help, talking to you about it, I mean. I didn't want to tell Rena (Sable), which wouldn't do anything but create problems. You know she just got divorced and wouldn't be too happy to find out about my problems. She's not so keen to have men and marriage in the same sentence anymore after she found about Marc cheating on her." Trish looked around for her black dress, and went to the bathroom to change.

"Yeah, I heard. Poor Rena, she must be devastated. She's been through so much in the past year. What's happening to her just isn't right." I exclaimed.

"Yup, but if I learned anything, its that life isn't always fair Amy." Trish said, and walked out of the bathroom with her dress now one, and ready to go."Alright, I see you're ready. Good luck." I wished.

"Thanks, I'm gonna need it." Trish said and walked out the door.

(Change of point of view)

(Trish's point of view)

I said bye to Trish and walked out to my car. I opened my car door, and got inside.

Within 15 minutes of driving, I reached the restaurant. I parked my car in the parking lot, and got out.I walked inside, and looked around for Chris, but it didn't take too long as he was the only blonde man in there.

"Hey Trish." Chris greeted me quietly.

"Chris." I nodded my head at him, and sat down in the chair he pulled out for me.

"I, um, I'm sorry." he apologized.

"Oh, you're sorry. Well, that's just great, but your apology doesn't mean anything to me. You hit me Chris! You've never done that to me. I can't forgive you for that." I replied.

"Look, I know that. You think I liked hitting you Trish? Do you really think I'm that heartless?" Chris asked.

"I really don't know Chris. You've changed a lot." I replied.

"And so have you!" Chris tried to keep his voice on to a minimum.

"Yeah, and so have you. I changed for the better Chris." I said.

"What are you trying to say?" Chris asked for his food while Trish began talking.

"I'm saying you changed Chris. You were sweet and caring, now, well, you're not." Trish ordered her food and saw Chris breathe in and out.

"I have not!" Chris said indignantly.

"Chris, yes, you have." Trish insisted.

"You're not the same person I fell in love with either." Chris responded.

Trish stayed quiet and thoughtful before speaking up. "I want a divorce Chris."

"You want a what? No!" Chris exclaimed.

"Yes, Chris, I do. I don't love you anymore, and neither do you to me. I just can't do this anymore." I said softly, hoping Chris wouldn't begin to yell.

"Well, I won't sign. You're gonna go to Hardy, aren't you?" Chris took a sip of his water before he said something he'd regret.

"No, I'm not." Trish said before her phone started ringing.

"Hey Matt." I greeted the oldest Hardy because he had his own ring tone.

"_Hey Trish, um, is uh, is Amy around?" Matt asked nervously._

"Actually, I'm not home, but she is. Is everything okay?" I asked worriedly because he seemed nervous.

"_Eh, I'll call you later Trish." Matt rushed, wanting to avoid Trish finding out for as long as possible. _

"Matt! Hold on! What's going on?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

_Matt sighed. "Um, it's Jeff."_

"What about him?" I asked, a bad feeling brewing inside of me.

"_He's been released." Matt said sadly._


	3. Changes

**A/N: Alright, here's where you get the explanation of chapter two. Enjoy, and please review. Any comments on what you want to happen, or what you think will happen is okay by me. Christy Hemme has been with the WWE for about two and a half years ago. Billy Kidman's here too. Also, I had forgotten about Dawn Marie, but she'll be here from now on too. Keep an eye out for a certain widely ** **considered first WWE Diva. Chyna hasn't left either. **

**Disclaimer: Alright folks, you know the drill… I don't own World Wrestling Entertainment, or it's Superstars. Keep an eye out for people who might have retired by now, because they just might come out.**

**Special thanks to both Kat and Tina for your awesome help and support. **

**Thank you to my dear reviewers Kat and my twinny (Super T). It means the world that you reviewed. Love ya both! **

* * *

_Previous Chapter_

"_Eh, I'll call you later Trish." Matt rushed, wanting to avoid Trish finding out for as long as possible. _

"Matt! Hold on! What's going on?" I asked, my eyes narrowing.

_Matt sighed. "Um, it's Jeff."_

"What about him?" I asked, a bad feeling brewing inside of me.

"_He's been released." Matt said sadly._

_A Rollercoaster Ride chapter 3  _

_(Still in Trish's point of view) _ I was numb. From that moment, nothing else mattered. My best friend got

released.

"What is it Trish?" Chris asked me worriedly.

"It's Jeff. He got released." I sighed.

"I'm sorry Trish. I know you were close to him." Chris smiled sadly.

"I bet you're thrilled." I shot back.

"No, I'm really not." Chris signed too, thinking this conversation wasn't going to get too far if Trish was angry.

"Whatever." I hoped he would stop talking, but to my dismay, he didn't.

"Okay, I know I deserve that. But, why don't you let me take you home?" Chris suggested.

"Yeah, right. I'm going to let you take me home." I snorted.

"Just please Trish, come on. Let me take you home." Chris insisted.

"No, Chris. I don't want or need anything from you anymore. I just can't talk to you right now." I said.

"Well, why? Why not? I am just trying to help you. Can't you just accept it? And besides, how else are you supposed to get home?" he asked me, his blue eyes twinkling in the dim light.

"Why? You have got to be freaking kidding me. You're trying to help me? No, Chris, you stopped that when you hit me three months ago. Now, I got over it, but it hurt me Chris. I'm going to go home the way I came home, in my car." I replied not so calmly.

"That was three months ago, you are still going on about that? It was an accident and I know it hurt. It hurts me everyday; it kills me to think of that. Just please, you're upset. Let me take you home." he reached his hand across the table to gently hold mine.

I could see the hurt in his eyes. He moved his hand from the table slowly and looked up at me.

"No, I'm not going on about that. I'm just reminding you of why I don't believe you anymore. Oh, you know it hurt? That's great Chris. You hit me, yet you're the one who's hurt. Fantastic Chris. I don't want you to take me home. I am perfectly fine to do that on my own." I said coldly.

"Please. Please Trish, just this once. I know how you are when you are upset and I don't want you to get hurt." Chris said quietly.

"That's the last thing I want to hear. Oh, and it doesn't mean anything to me" I replied.

"Trish, please, just this once don't argue with me. I want to help you."

"No! Chris just leave me alone." I screamed.

"Ba- Trish, Please, not here. Let me take you. I'll have Lita come pick up your car."

"No Chris. I don't want you to take me. I can take myself." I said aggressively.

"Why? Why do you have to be so stubborn? I used to love that about you, but its times like these I really wish you weren't." He said calmly.

"Now come on Trish, let me take you." He said reaching for my hands once again.

"No, Chris! What do I have to do for you to understand that I don't need you to take me home?" I asked, trying to calm myself down.

"Listen, Babe, I told you. Let me take you and we'll have Lita pick up your car tonight. Come on, what do ya say?"

"Okay fine if you wont come with me, I'll get some one else to take you, that way I know you are gonna be safe. And will you call me when you get there" He ordered as if he was my father.

"The hell I will! You're not my father Chris." I reminded him.

"You can't be mad at me for caring about you. That's not something I can just stop. Now you either let me take you or I will call some one to take you."

"Oh, yeah? I didn't know you still had a heart." I mocked, my anger getting the best of me again.

"Why is that so hard for you to believe? I do have a heart and no matter how you look at it, some of it still belongs with you."

"It's hard for me because you're not the same man you were before. And, please don't say that your heart belongs to me Chris." I begged softly.

"Trish, every one changes, and you know that. Of course I changed, so did you in some sense or another. And yes, a piece of it still belongs to you. And I'll never get that back. You ever heard that story? You know the one where each time you love some one you give them a little piece of your heart? I gave you most of mine." He said softly. "I know, I know how stupid that sounded, I'm sorry Trish." Chris said as he got up and turned around. He wiped his eyes with a napkin from the table.

"Fine, have it your way princess. I was just trying to help." he said bitterly.

I have to admit, I was really confused. First, he was nice, then he got mad. I guess this was the way Chris was apologizing, but this was just too much, especially with the timing. I wanted to talk to him, but my pride wouldn't let me. So, instead, I let him walk away.

Surprisingly enough, not too long after, Amy came. She did not have the pajamas she had on earlier. She was dressed in jeans and a WWF shirt.

"Hey." Amy greeted me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her.

"Oh, um, uh, Chris called me and told me you were here." Amy finally said after stumbling around for words.

"He did?" that was surprising for me.

"Yeah. He said that he couldn't get you to accept his offer to take you to your house, not that he blamed you, so he told me. And, now here we are." Amy said nervously.

"Well, that was um, I appreciate that." I struggled for words.

"Yeah Trish, but what did you do to him?" she asked

"What do you mean?" I asked back.

"Never, and I do mean never, in the time I've know that man have I ever heard him so sad." Amy stared at me questioningly until I broke the gaze.

"I, uh, um,we-" I blabbered.

"Oh, no. What did you do?" Amy got worried now because if Trish was blabbing incoherently, this was really a sign of trouble.

"Nothing, I just um, can we go already?" I asked.

"Fine, but this isn't over." Amy said before walking outside to where her red

Dodge Stratus was.

I got in the car, and was about to ask her about where the collection of her CD'S was when she started her car, but her phone rang, bringing me to a silent stop.

"Hello." I heard Amy answer.

"Yes this is her." She said.

"Okay, I understand sir. Yes, no, of course we will. I understand. No, I understand. Right, I'm sure. Yes, thank you. Yeah, I know sir. We will." she looked at me, and hung up her phone.

"Sir? Who was that?" I questioned her.

"Ah, that was Vince. He said we still have to go to The St. Pete Times Forum. He says he's sorry, but that the fans paid to see us since there were promotional posters advertising us there, and it wouldnt be fair." Amy explained.

"Yeah, it's just that I don't think I have the head to do this right now." I justified.

"I know, but think about the fans Trishy. We can't just leave them like that." Amy tried being reasoning with me.

"Oh, the fans, yeah, but you know what Amy? As much as I hate to say it, sure, they'll feel bad for Jeff, but they will never feel what I'm feeling right now." I said.

"Trish! How rude of you." Amy turned her attention at me for a split second before focusing on the road again.

"Well, it's the truth." I replied.

"You don't mean that."

"Yeah, I think I do." I insisted. "You're just going through a lot hun." Amy tried reasoning.

From here on, I just stayed quiet and didn't talk to Amy. When I saw we had gotten to the arena, I just walked out of Amy's car. I really hoped we wouldn't have to talk about Jeff's release, or that people would come up to me, and start talking to me.

Once I was inside, I went inside the locker room all the Divas share. I found Sable to be the only person in the locker room, which was weird because it was almost time for the show to start.

"Hey Trish, we have to talk." She said a bit hesitantly.

"Sure, what is it Rena?" I asked.

"I heard something about a meeting with Vince today. Did you get a notice?" Rena asked.

"No, I didn't. I just got here." I said, wondering what this meeting could be about.

"I don't know what it could be about either, it seems no one wants to talk around here" She joked

And with the look Trish had on her face, she stopped.

"What is it Trish?" Rena looked worried.

"I'm just upset about Jeff. I was so close to him. And now its like losing a piece of me. I really miss him. I wonder what Vince has in store next."

"Wait, why are you upset about Jeff?" Rena asked confusedly.

"Well, I think that some where along the line we got attached. He was there for me when I first started and he helped me through a lot."

"What are you talking about?" Rena looked really confused, so I guess she didn't know.

I took a deep breath, not sure how to tell Rena. "You mean you haven't heard?"

Rena shook her head, still confused. "Heard what ?" she asked.

I couldn't believe Rena didn't know that Jeff had been released. Most of the other Superstars knew, because news traveled quickly in the locker room.

I ran a hand through my blonde locks, a bit unsure of how to tell Rena about Jeff's situation. I decided that the truth was best. Besides, there was no other way to say it.

"Jeff," I began, still not sure how to word what I was about to say. "Jeff, well...he's been released."

Rena's eyes grew wide and she arched an eyebrow in surprise.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry. I know how close you were with Jeff. I wouldn't see you alone, because he was there You were attached at the hip. I'm truly sorry Trish. It's very respectable of you to be here even though I'm sure you would love to be someplace else, like with Jeff." Rena came towards me, and hugged me.

I smiled and returned the hug. "Thank you, Rena. It's really been difficult for me, because Jeff means a lot to me. Sometimes I feel like crying because I expect to see Jeff walk through those doors and be here on RAW, but then I remember he isn't. I don't even know if he's coming back," I said, wiping a tear from my eye.

"Oh honey, have you tried to talk to him Maybe that'll make you feel better, and answer your question. Now, come on the meetings in five minutes. WE don't want to get there, and Mr. McMahon is already over there, do we We'll end up doing lingerie matches the rest of the month." Rena joked.

I laughed. Despite what people might think about her, Rena really had been a good friend to me and I appreciated her trying to cheer me up. Her suggestion made sense and it made me realize how much I wanted to talk to Jeff. I just didn't know how I would do that.

"No, I definitely don't want any lingerie matches," I replied, still smiling. "So let's go."

"Okay then, let's get going." Rena said as she linked arms with me, and we walked out of the locker room.

As we made our way to Vince's office, I couldn't help but think about Jeff. He and I had been so close until his release, and for the life of me, I couldn't understand what had happened with him. I wished that he would be able to come back, but I knew that that probably wouldn't happen.

I could feel my stomach rumbling as Rena and I turned the corner and made our way to Vince's office. I knew that I had nothing to worry about, but still...being around him made me nervous.

Looking around, I saw Randy, Molly, Jason Reso, know as Christian, Chris, Hunter, Adam, Dawn, Torrie, Booker T with Sharmell, and Billy; people I only saw on pay per views, and some others too.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Vince began to say to his World Wrestling Entertainment Superstars , "As you know, we don't usually have meetings like these unless it's crucial, and believe me, that it is. I know you would all rather be doing something else, but I wanted all of you to know that we have sad news people. As of tonight, Jeff Hard no longer works in this company." Vince told the superstars who immediately began to talk in hushed whispers.

I couldn't take it, so as soon as Vince said we could go, I left with Rena not too far behind me. Not more than 30 seconds later I was interceded by the one and only Molly Holly.

"Oh my gosh, Trish. I heard about Jeff. Is there anything I can do to help?" she offered.

"Um, no, not really. Thank you for your support. It means a lot." I said, offering her a smile.

Then, Dawn Marie came up to me and hugged me. "I know you must be going through a hard time honey. Tell me if there is anything I can do." she said.

Victoria came up to me and said, "I know this seems impossible, but the pain you feel right now will heal. I'm here Trish for you Trish, you know that right?" Victoria asked.

"Yes, I do." I said to one of my good friends I like to train with.

"Okay then, you know where to find me if you want to talk." she offered.

"Sure I do, in the locker room with the rest of us." I smirked.

"Girl, you sure are lucky we're nice." Ivory came up to us, and smirked back at me."Haha." I looked at her, and waved at Victoria who left us talking alone.

"Hey Rena." Ivory greeted Rena, who was right next to me now.

"Ivory." she gave a polite nod to Ivory who left after a with a hug to me and Rena.

And, the first guy to come up to me was Billy.

"Trish," he said quietly, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I'm so sorry about Jeff." He ran a hand through his short hair. "I never would have expected that to happen. It's Jeff, I mean...I guess none of us really knew though, huh?"

Billy took his sunglasses off and put them in his pocket as he spoke. "Jeff's a good kid, though. I think that if he cleans up and tries to change, Vince will let him come back. At least I hope so. The WWE won't be the same without him."

"Yep, tell me about it. Jeff brought his all to this company. This is hard for me Billy. My best friend doesn't work here anymore." I said, tears falling down my cheek.

I felt two muscular arms wrap themselves around me, and figured Billy was hugging me, letting me use him as my human tissue. Once I had stopped crying, and assured Billy I would be okay, I went down towards the women's locker room with Rena.

On our way, we bumped into Jay.

"Hey girl. I'm sorry about the thing with Jeff. I'm sure he will come back." Jay said.

"I hope so," I said quietly, although deep inside me I knew that wouldn't be happening.

"Hey Blondie one and two." Adam came up to us, and called up by his nicknames for Jay and I. I was Blondie one, and Jay was Blondie two because he said ladies came first.

"Hey." Jay and I said.

Adam saw Rena, and kissed her hand, making Rena blush.

Adam looked happy, which was the total opposite of what I was feeling right now, so I excused myself, and left the three of them to talk.

Torrie sauntered up, flipping her blonde locks over her shoulder. "Well, well, well," she said in a snotty tone. "Looks like your little boyfriend is out of the WWE. Awww, poor Trishy's all alone now." She cackled.

"I'm not with him Wilson. I'm not you that cheated on Billy while you two were married." I shot back at the one person who made my insides twist and turn.

"Right, we all believe you Trishy." Torrie snorted.

"The Rock thinks you should shut your pie hole and leave Torrie Wilson." Dwayne Johnson came up to the two blondes and stood up for his Canadian friend, glaring at Torrie in the process.

Surprised, Torrie left without a word.

"The Rock is glad that bimbo left." "Since when did the Rock take over Dwayne Johnson?" I cocked my head to the side and asked. "Right, sorry. I'm just excited about my segment later." Dwayne smiled about his upcoming segment.

"Is it maybe because you get to do it with your girlfriend of three and a half years, and my friend Lillian Garcia?" I asked knowingly.

"Yeah, it actually is." Dwayne admitted.

"Alright, well I'll see you later Dwayne." I said and kissed him on the cheek and left towards the locker room.

I walked in the women's locker room, and everyone there who until I came in was talking, stopped their conversations, and stayed staring at me, then began to talk in hushed tones, besides one woman.

"Well, aren't you all rude." the same woman commented on the people who were making me uncomfortable. The woman looked at me and spoke. "So something happens and you girls all think it's nice to stair at the person who's most affected besides the other person. You have all gotten some news, and no one has said anything to you. So suddenly something happens to Trish, and you're all ogling at her." The woman sweetly known as the "Black Cat" backstage.

"Well, ladies, I'm sure Trish is waiting to hear her apology, and so am I because you were all rude and she doesn't deserve that." The Ninth Wonder of the World, Chyna exclaimed, and looked at the girls expectantly.

"Sorry." the girls chorused together.

"No, after what I've heard a certain blonde one did to you Trish, are you really going to accept that?" Chyna asked me, and then answered for me. "No, she's not, so give her a better apology."

"Sorry for being rude Trish." the girls said together.

"Okay, much better." Chyna mused, and went directly to Trish.

"Thank you Joanie. I know we've had our differences in the past, so I appreciate you sticking up for me." I said sincerely.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I was just protective of the spot I have with the company as I'm the only woman to be Intercontinental Champion, and here you were, blonde and everything, getting pushes. I guess you could say I was jealous. So, I'm sorry. What do you say to a fresh start?" Joanie offered me her hand.

"I'd like that." I said, and shook her hand.

"Hey Trish, I'm going out to my match. You'll be okay?" Rena asked as she peeked inside the locker room and looked at me.

"Yeah, good luck." I wished her.

"Thanks, Marc is going to know hell hath no fury like a woman scored, no, seriously, Brock and I are going to teach him and his little friend Stacy what we're made of." Rena licked her lips, and left.

"Lesnar?" Joanie raised an eyebrow.

"Yep, and according to Rena, they're just friends." I did quotation marks around the air.

"Well, I think Stacy's going to be into a very though match." Joanie joked.

"I actually don't doubt it." I giggled, liking having the chance to talk with Joanie like this, no resentment in the air, just two people getting along.

* * *

**Okay folks, so while some things go really bad for Trish, others get better, like her relationship with Chyna. Review please. **


	4. Chapter 4

**_

* * *

_**

A/N: Thank you twinny, Kat, and TrishHardy13 for reviewing. So, you'll see me use Sable in the match, and then Rena afterwards. The reason being that Sable is Rena's character. Rena is herself backstage and stuff. There is a difference with them. Oh, Marc Mero is still here too. Let's just say that Christy Hemme's Playboy issue came out three weeks ago. The music Christy Hemme likes is an act of my imagination. So this is just a filler chapter, and so is the next one. The 6th chapter, will have lots more drama. Enjoy!

**Normal Disclaimer: I own no part of World Wrestling Entertainment because Vince McMahon does :D Most of what you'll see on here with the exception of the wrestlers names and stuff, I made up, like the match described here_._ **

_**Reviews are appreciated. **_

_(Normal POV)_

As the growling and roar of a "wildcat" and the sound of a whip cracking was heard, Sable came out to cheers from the fans in Tampa, Florida.

"This tag team match is scheduled for one fall."

"From Jacksonville, Florida, she is WWE Diva Sable!" Lillian Garcia's voice echoed throughout the arena.

As Brock Lesnar's music began to play, Lillian began to introduce him.

"And her tag team partner, from Minnesota, United States, he is the WWE Champion, Brock Lesnar!" Lillian announced.

Then, Marc Mero's rock music hit, erupting boos from the crowd.

"And their opponents, from Macon, Georgia, Untied States, accompanied by Stacy Keibler, he is Marc Mero."

And with the ring of the bell, the match was underway. Brock started the match against Marc. Marc attempted to gain the upper hand by doing the Badd Day_. _Brock, however, didn't let himself, and did a knee lift to Marc's midsection. Marc chopped him in the chest, making Brock stagger backwards, out of the ring. Meanwhile, Marc was arguing with the referee, so Stacy saw her chance to get the win for her and Marc. Once Marc was done with Brock, Sable would have nowhere to hide. Marc low blowed Brock, and kicked him repeatedly in the ribs. Very slowly, Stacy ducked under the ropes and crept into the ring, coming up behind Sable. She grabbed Sable from behind and rolled her up for the pin. Sable didn't let herself loose to _her, _so she kicked out quickly and grabbed Stacy's legs, reversing the position so that Stacy was underneath her. She hooked Stacy's leg and the ref counted 1...2...3, signaling the end of the match, and left the first win for the Smackdown brand.

Surprised by the outcome, Stacy and Marc angrily made their way up the ramp, with Marc pointing at Brock and signaling that he would win the next time they met in the ring. Stacy flashed a cruel smile at Sable and blew a kiss in an attempt to taunt her.

Sable wasn't bothered, by Stacy's wannabe mind games. She was worried about Brock though. He had stayed on the floor ever since Marc had kicked him, and it was starting to worry her, so she went up to him, and crouched down on the floor next to him.

"You okay?" Sable asked softly.

"Yeah, just a little shook up." Brock replied, gasping because of the kick to his ribs.

"Come on, I'll take you to the trainer." Sable said as she helped Brock stand up, and she supported him all the way backstage.

They went down the corner, and went to the trainer's room to see how Brock was.

The trainer told Rena and Brock that he was fine, but that he should patch up his ribs. Brock agreed, so the trainer did it for him. In the process, Victoria came up to the room, and looked at Brock worriedly.

"Is he okay?" Victoria asked her good friend, Rena.

"Yeah, he's just getting patched up." Rena said, and in Victoria's opinion, she looked relieved.

"What?" Rena noticing Victoria look at her strangely.

"Oh, nothing." Victoria feigned innocence.

"Oh, come on Lisa. What is it?" Rena insisted.

"What is what?" Victoria asked, wanting to make Rena admit she had liked Brock for a while, as her marriage had been over about a few years ago, even though she had just gotten divorced.

"I don't know. I'm asking you, aren't I?" Rena smirked.

"Oh, come on Lisa. What is it?" Rena insisted."You're crazy." Victoria replied.

"Come on. Let's go outside and talk privately. Out of Brock's earshot." Rena said, making sure the Brock reference was loud enough for Brock to hear, as he had been hearing their conversation.

"So what is it?" Rena said as she turned towards Victoria.

"What's what, honey?" Victoria looked amused."That. The look I get from you. And, don't say I'm being paranoid because this has been going on for a while. Ever since I said I was getting divorced, you've been acting weird." Rena explained, getting a raised eyebrow much like that of Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson.

"I uh, think you're going crazy Re. I'm not giving you any looks. I just came to see how Brock was. I was worried about the kicks to his ribs he got. It looked nasty. " Victoria said, earning her own raised eyebrows.

"So what if I did?" Victoria asked, curious to hear her friend's answer.

"I, uh, um, well, nothing really. I was just curious. So, do you?" Rena persisted.

"Yeah, I do. I think Brock's sexy, attractive, whatever you want to call it." Victoria said and smiled, and went it to the room where Brock was being examined.

At this, Rena was left speechless, and immovable.

"Hey Rena." Trish saluted her friend."Oh, uh, um, uh, hi Trish." Sable said awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked as she saw her friend look sort of sad and surprised mixed in with shock.

"Huh, oh, nothing, what's supposed to be wrong? Why would anything be wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know. You're well, you look like you're in shock." Trish explained.

"Nonsense." Rena muttered and walked off by herself, muttering things under her breath.

Meanwhile, Trish was left to wonder what was wrong with her friend that she was spluttering and scurrying away.

* * *

"Yeah, I agree. That match was good for Rena to have, but Brock got the worst of it." Nora Greenwald somewhat agreed with her friend Jason Reso.

"I know, but Rena sure came to the rescue, didn't she?" Jay smirked, as Rena and Brock had passed them when she took him to the trainer's to get checked up. "Yup, she sure did." Nora agreed.

"So, do you have a match thought?" Jay asked.

"Yep, I sure do. It's against Lisa." Nora announced.

"Hey Nory." Billy Kidman greeted his friend by the name he usually called her.

"Hey Billy." Nora hugged her friend, and found her hug to be returned.

"How are you darling?" Billy asked."Good, excited for my match." Nora smiled.

"Hmm, well, I assure you that you'll be fine." Billy said.

Christian cleared his throat as an effort to be remembered.

Billy Kidman took notice, and spoke. "Reso." he said curtly as they had never really been on good terms.

"Kidman." Jay said slowly after some consideration.

"Uh, guys? Let's not let our egos come out just yet, please Just leave that for the ring." Nora pleaded, knowing how much these two couldn't stand each other.

"Alright, come on then." Billy said as he took Molly's hand.

This did not go unnoticed by Captain Charisma, who could only watch with narrowed eyes as Nora waved to him, and then became engaged in an apparently important conversation that had her walking away, and moving her arms around in part of the conversation.

* * *

_In the other side of the hall…_

Trish Stratus was nervous. Granted, she was participating a match against Torrie Wilson, but that wasn't the reason for her nervousness.

Earlier today, she had been very rude to Chris, who had only tried to help her. So, she was in search of him, in hopes of apologizing to The (self-proclaimed) King of the World.

She came across the men's locker room and was about to knock, when she was tapped on the shoulder.

"Looking for me?" Chris asked with a smirk."Actually, I was. I wanted to apologize for the way I acted earlier. It was rude, and I'm sorry." Trish said quietly.

"Wait, is Trish stratus actually apologizing?" Chris teased.

"Oh, shut up! Hey, you actually called me Stratus. Does this mean you're agreeing to the divorce?" Trish asked interestedly.

"I suppose. Its not like me opposing would make a difference. You've always done what you've wanted Trish, no matter of what people may think." Chris complemented.

"Well, thank you I'll take that as a compliment." Trish grinned. "Wait, so does this mean I can't go to your parent's annual Christmas party, where your mom makes the best food ever?" Chris asked, a serious look on his face.

"Shut up! Only you can turn a serious moment into on of joking and laughing" Trish whined.

And, unbeknownst to them because they were actually getting along, their conversation was heard by someone. Someone who would make sure the world would know what was going on between the of the World Wrestling Entertainment's Superstars, and their personal life. Of course, it was only to make one of the two superstar's life a living hell. The other one, well, if they suffered along the way, it wasn't much of a bother. The real interest was for the other to get hurt in the process of having the news of the pair's divorce known to the world. And, if along the way it got them out of the way, that wasn't too bad. Oh no, it would be great.

* * *

Meanwhile, Adam Copeland was enjoying himself. He was having a conversation with none other than the new Playboy Cover Girl.

"No way! You like Nine Inch Nails? And I thought Amy was the only one that did." He said, surprised by Christy's music taste.

"Yeah, but HIM is also a favorite of mine." Christy said.'

"Oh yeah? Like what?" Adam asked, wanting to see if Christy really did have the music knowledge she claimed she had, or if it was just an act.

"Well, I like Wings of a Butterfly, Soul on Fire, and Killing Loneliness." Christy admitted.

"Nice, I like those and some others." Adam said, impressed.

"They are great songs, aren't they?" Christy asked."Yup." Adam smiled.

"So, uh, do you have a match tonight?" Adam asked curiously, just like Jay had with Nora.

"Um, no." Christy asked, caught a bit off guard by the random question. '

"So, Christy, do you want to grab a bite to eat after the show?"

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Joanie asked.

"I want you to do a lingerie photo shoot with whatever girl you chose. You'll both get flown down to San Diego, California for it. All your expenses will be paid by the company. You don't have to worry about anything." Stephanie McMahon said calmly.

"Wasn't stealing my stealing my boyfriend enough for you? Now you want me to come out naked?" Joanie exploded.

"I did not steal your boyfriend! And, you won't be coming out naked." Stephanie said, getting a bit angry herself.

"Look Daddy's Girl, I won't do it." Joanie said stubbornly.

"Then you'll find yourself taking some time of to reconsider how you speak to your boss, and whether you still want to work here." Stephanie explained.

"What?" The Ninth Wonder of the World shouted.

"It's either you agree to it, or Daddy will you find out you don't want to follow his orders, because he did ask for you to do this. At the time, he is unavailable to talk to you directly, but he asked me to do it for him." Stephanie explained once again.

"Fine." Joanie relented.

* * *

In catering…

"Baby, have you seen Trish?" Matt Hardy asked in between eating a banana, and kissing his girlfriend, Amy Dumas.

"Um, not since we came to the arena because she got pissed off and hasn't talked to me since." Amy told her boyfriend.

"Darn, well, if you bump into her, or into someone who does, please tell me." Matt requested.

"I will." Amy smiled, and began to kiss her boyfriend again, all traces of being hungry gone.

* * *

Lillian Garcia was walking backstage, and on her way to the women's locker room to change once she had been informed she wasn't needed for the main event that would include Triple H against her boyfriend, the Rock. Of course, that would be after taping the segment they would be having in a few minutes. As she was about to open the door, and step inside the locker room, she felt herself get hoisted on someone's shoulder like a rag doll.

"Hey!" She protested.

"Hey yourself." she grinned, after finding out she was being held by The People's Champion, her boyfriend."So, not that I mind this very weird encounter, but, what exactly are you doing, and where are you taking me?" Lillian asked.

"Well, I'm taking you to where we'll be shooting the segment, and I'm taking you there because we'll be early, and we will be able to have some time for ourselves." Dwayne smirked.

"I like the sound of that, but, I happen to need a change of clothes." Lillian smirked now, thinking she was going to get put down.

"Well, I already thought of that. Your clothes are inside the room." Dwayne smiled.

"Don't I have a smart boyfriend." Lillian groaned.

"Yes, you do baby, and a sexy one too." Dwayne said as he began to get into "The Rock" mode.

* * *

"No, you are not hotter than me Cena." Randy insisted.

"Oh yeah, I am. I am the most wanted wrestler in the company." John claimed.

"Nope, because that would be me, King of the hotness." Randy smirked.

"Queen drag, you mean." John laughed at his best friend's face.

"Wrong, because I am The Sexy Beast." Chris Jericho interrupted.

"Oh, and you aren't any better than Cena." Chris told Randy.

"Hey, no insulting the best friend." Randy whined.

"The best friend? What makes you think you're his best friend?" John countered.

"Hey guys." Shawn Michaels came up to the arguing trio.

However, they paid no attention to The Showstopper, and continued their argument on who was better, leaving an amused Shawn to watch.

"Hey Shawnny. What's up?" Triple H greeted.

"Well, oh, hey Hunter. Uh, well, I just came out of the showers, and saw these two arguing. I said hi, and none of them listened." Shawn explained. Again, as the two friends talked, the other three kept on arguing, having moved on to who was sexier.

As if on cue, both Hunter and Shawn said," Us." and smiled at the bewildered three, who didn't know they had been in the room due to their arguing.

* * *

Trish walked to catering, hoping to get a quick snack before the main event, who was the match before hers. She found her path blocked by the oldest Hardy.

"Hey Trish, we need to talk about Jeff."


	5. Announcements

**

* * *

**

A/N: Hey! So, I want to apologize for not updating sooner, but I've been dealing with a lot. And, I'm also dead tired, but I can't just not write and update this story. I am not that mean. Sorry for the wait!

**I will go along with some things that happened in 2003, but not everything. So think back to 2003 and what might have happened, and you'll get a preview of what may happen. ****Enjoy!**

**Thank you Steph54, babyhardyzgal13, ****xMorbidxAngel****, Kat RoadKill, Super T, and Trishrocks for reviewing chapter 4! Keep tuned in for some huge drama involving Jeff and Trish coming up soon!**

**Normal Disclaimer: I do not own any single part of World Wrestling Entertainment. And by that, I also mean it's superstars, sadly…. Stuff you see and don't recognize, like some matches, I did them. Also, I do not own the Wilmington Treatment Center. **

_Summary: Life has its ups and downs, just like a rollercoaster. Join Trish Stratus on her quest to find love, happiness, and her place within the WWE. Will good prevail in a world where darkness and depression surrounds it?_

_A Rollercoaster Ride chapter 5_

_**(Trish's POV)**_

_Previous chapter: Trish walked to catering, hoping to get a quick snack before the main event, who was the match before hers. She found her path blocked by the oldest Hardy._

"_Hey Trish, we need to talk about Jeff."_

"Matt, I don't know." I said, not wanting to just cry with the mention of his name.

"Trish, please it's important." he begged.

I hesitated. For a moment, I didn't want to hear anything he said, but then I thought about it. It was probably better to hear what he wanted to tell me. Even if it broke me in half.

"Fine." I said quietly.

He grabbed my hand slowly, and held it with his own. "When I first met you five years ago, I didn't think much of you. Sure, my brother had met you, and liked you, but I didn't. I thought you were just some snobby little blonde who came from a rich family, and who was just in the company for the money, or exposure." he saw the bewildered expression oh Trish's face, and continued. "Since then, the years have gone by, and I've gotten to know you better. I found out that not only were you nice, but you cared a lot about your friends. One of them being my brother. Over the years, I've seen how much you care about him, and I know he cares about you. This is why I have to ask you a favor Trish."

"What is it?" I asked, worried about where this conversation was going to go.

Matt took a deep breath. "Before Jeff was released, Mr. McMahon asked Jeff to go to rehab, and he would allow him to come back. As you can probably guess, Jeff said no, and put up a fight. So, he got released."

"I know this Matt. Well, not the rehab part, but that Jeff got released." I said a bit angrily because having this conversation was hurting me. It was as if I was ripping into tiny little pieces.

He sighed. "I know. So, I took Jeff home. On the way there, I realized whether or not Jeff realized it, he needed the rehab. The way he looked when he took those drugs, or the way his face looked, his eyes looked, his face. Well, it was too much to take. So, I went with Shan and Gregory, and we took him to a facility called Wilmington Treatment Center."

I stared at him with surprise. I stayed quiet, not trusting myself to speak.

So, instead, he went on. "My request for you is this. Please, don't visit him, or try to talk to him. I know this is hard, but that's what the doctor recommended. She said it would be better if Jeff was away from people for a while, just while he was stabilized."

"Stabilized? What do you mean stabilized?" I questioned him, shaking him in the process.

He looked at me for a minute before speaking, as if he was measuring his words. "Jeff was not willing to go. According to his doctor, Dr Diana Page, he tried to escape. He is currently going through the cleaning process, and it would be better if he got a chance to react to his environment before anyone saw him."

I stood there, horrified. _Poor Jeff_ I thought silently. I cleared my throat in an effort to sound stronger than what I really was at the moment. "Fine, I'll stay away." I walked away, not even bothering to give Matt a chance to speak.

* * *

**(Back to Normal point of view)**

Joanie Marie Laurer was walking down the arena, in search of Trish. She didn't have to walk far, as she saw Trish walking in front of her, apparently, in deep thought. Too much in it, that she was walking right in front of her, with no sign of stopping. So, Joanie took it upon herself to stop Trish.

In surprise, Trish looked up as she felt two hands go on her shoulders.

"Joanie, what's wrong?" Trish asked surprised.

"Oh, I was about to ask you the same thing."

"Sorry, I was just thinking." Trish apologized.

"That's okay, listen. Um, I need a huge favor." Joanie said softly.

"Okay, what is it?" Trish asked.

"Little Miss Spoiled Princess told me I have to do a lingerie photo shoot in San Diego, California." Joanie said nervously.

"Okay, go on, I'm listening." Trish pushed the subject.

"Well, she said I could bring any girl I chose with me, and--" she trailed off.

"And?" Trish asked.

"I was wondering if you could come with me." the 5'10 woman said sheepishly.Because Trish was taken aback, she took a minute to answer. "Sure." She smiled at the woman in front of here.

"Are you sure? Because I don't want to bother you."

"Oh, no. You're not bothering me. I actually don't feel like sticking around too much." Trish admitted.

"Well, don't I have great timing." Joanie joked.

"Yep, you sure do." Trish agreed.

* * *

Nora Greenwald was talking to Adam and Jay when Amy came up to them.

"Guys." She greeted.

"Hey Ames." the said and each took their turn hugging her.

"Uh, Nora, have you seen Trish? I've been meaning to talk to her." Amy asked.

"There she is." Nora pointed at Trish, who was walking towards them.

"I'm sorry." they said at the same time, and everyone laughed.

"No, it's my fault. I was a bitch, and I apologize. All you wanted to do was help." Trish apologized.

"It's all forgiven," Amy said, as the two hugged, and felt three different pairs of arms wrapped around them. They looked up, and saw that Nora, Adam, and Jay had joined in the hug.

* * *

"Hey Brock." Lisa Marie Varon hugged the current WWE Champion when she saw him in catering.

"Lisa, how are you?" Brock asked as he returned the hug.

"Fine, thanks. I should be the one asking you that question." she said as she motioned towards Brock's taped ribs.

"Oh, that. Well, it was hurting, but the trainer gave me some pill to make the pay go away." he told Lisa.

"Well, that's great. Are you going to have to take time off?" she asked, as she grabbed a banana for herself.

"No, the trainer said it wasn't that serious. And, that I can compete next week in a match against Mero." he said the name a bit angrily.

"Uh, not that I don't think you can't handle him, but he did hurt you today. Shouldn't you wait for a while?" she suggested.

"No! He will find out why I'm champion next week." he said, and folded his arms.

"Okay, well, as your friend, I'm behind you one hundred percent." she assured, and got him to unfold his arms, so she could hug him once again.

He retuned the hug without any hesitation, and looked up as he heard the clearing of a throat.

"Rena." he said in surprise.

"Brock, Lisa." she said not too nicely.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, his arms still around Lisa.

"I wanted to talk to you." she said, as she looked specifically at Brock.

"Uh, I am in a conversation with Lisa. Maybe later?" he suggested.

"Oh really? I didn't know that is what conversations look like nowadays." she said, narrowing her eyes.

"Look, Brock, I'll talk to you later." Lisa said, and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

"Wait, Lisa!" he protested, but she was already gone.

Christy Hemme laughed as she talked to Chris Jericho about his travel experiences, when he wasn't working for a professional company.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Adam Copeland interrupted.

"Oh, nothing, I was just telling Christy about my experiences." Chris declared, as Christy laughed once again.

"That's cool." Adam said.

"Yeah, so where have you been? I haven't seen much of you." Chris commented.

"I was actually looking for Trish. Have you seen her?" Adam asked.

"Ha, well, she sure is in the most wanted list today." Nora said, coming up to the trio.

"Why?" Chris asked curiously.

"Adam isn't the first person to be looking for her." she said simply.

"Hey guys." Trish said, as she walked from outside the women's locker room, dressed in her ring gear, which consisted of skintight pink pants, a matching halter top, and black wrestling boots with "Stratus" emblazoned on each boot.

"Hey Trish! I was looking for you. I just wanted to wish you good luck against Torrie." he said, his face scrunching up in disgust at Trish's partner.

Suddenly, all five people heard a scream come from within the men's locker room. The strange part, was that it came from a female. They all turned to look at each other, and without a warning, barged into the locker room.

Their eyes turned wide as they saw Lillian Garcia and Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson on the floor. They were both fully dressed, but, she was getting tickled by her boyfriend. Without hesitation, they ran out the room, embarrassed by what they had seen.

"Um, that was, uh." Trish mumbled.

"Yeah." Christy agreed.

"I do not want to see that ever again!" Nora exclaimed.

"Agreed." Christy said and shook her head. With one look at the two other girls, she burst out laughing with them.

At that, both men muttered something along the lines of, "Women."

"Okay, guys, as much as I would love to stay and chat, I can't." Trish said, as she went to gorilla position, and stood a good three feet away from Torrie Wilson.

At this time, Lillian Garcia's "Need a Little Time" was blasted, as Torrie went out, and the crowd booed loudly. Torrie ignored them, as she smiled and made her way to the ring, waving at the fans as she did so. The fact that they were booing her didn't matter. She paid them no attention and kept a smile on her face as she approached the ring.

Trish, on the other hand, came out as she heard "Time to Rock & Roll" by Lil' Kim. She came out to huge cheers, and a great ovation. She raised her fist in the air, and grinned.

Torrie eyed her opponent, Trish Stratus, and smirked. This should be easy, she thought. She would make quick work of Trish, and leave her lying in the ring like the loser that she was. As soon as Trish was in the ring, and ready, the bell was rung. Torrie attempted to get the upper hand by pushing Trish backwards, which sent her staggering backwards, but caught herself in time just before she fell. Obviously, Torrie was not pleases, so she slapped Trish. She attempted to do a snap suplex, but failed. Trish caught her by the hair, and threw her across the ring. Torrie's face grew red. Did that two-dollar tramp really think that she was going to win this? She got back up quickly, trying to regain her balance. "Do you really think you can win this, huh?" She asked Trish, her voice full of hatred. "Let me answer that for you. No, you can't." Torrie cackled. She turned around, to look at the booing fans, allowing Trish to get the advantage, or so she thought. She tried hitting a huricanrana, but got kicked in the ribs by Torrie. Not having seen this coming, Trish fell down in pain. Torrie laughed and kicked her out of the ring. "What's the matter princess? Are you distracted?" Torrie asked, pretending as if she cared. "Shut up." Trish said slowly, having felt the kick to the ribs fully. Torrie growled and grabbed Trish, and carelessly threw her in the ring. She continued to kick Trish in the ribs, and stopped when the referee ordered her to. Trish, having no chance of defending herself, was hit with the Nose Job by Torrie, who quickly pinned her.

Torrie grabbed a mic from where Jerry Lawler and J.R. were sitting and smiled, ignoring the fans who were booing her, not happy with the outcome.

"Guys," she started, but was drowned out by the fans. She tried a little louder, and screamed. "I have some very important news about your dear little idols, Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus. As you know, these two got married some time ago. Well, now," she paused, as the fans began to get quiet, wondering what Torrie Wilson was about to say. And, to Chris's outmost horror, and to the stirring Trish's, she announced, "They are now in the process of getting divorced." Torrie said, and laughed evilly and got out the ring, but not without giving a kiss to the camera who was showing her exit.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And yet for another time, I find myself apologizing. I've been getting caught up in school, I'm sorry. The good thing, is that I updated :D **

**Oh, and for those of you who may like Natalya Neidhart, Ted DiBiase, or Edge, I did a one shot called "Unfaithful". Enjoy! Sorry for the delay. Oh, and you'll be seeing more of Stevie Richards from now on ;)**

**Thank you to twinny, babyhardyzgal13, and Trishrocks for reading and reviewing. I appreciate it. It means a lot. Thanks guys!**

**Disclaimer: World Wrestling Entertainment does not belong to me, but to Vince McMahon. Any matches or part of a storyline you see here, I do not own either. Except for my added parts. **

**Warning: For any Torrie fans, I'm sorry about what I say in this. She won't be very well liked. **

_Summary: Life has its ups and downs, just like a rollercoaster. Join Trish Stratus on her quest to find love, happiness, and her place within the WWE. Will good prevail in a world where darkness and depression surrounds it?_

_Previous chapter: Guys," she started, but was drowned out by the fans. She tried a little louder, and screamed. "I have some very important news about your dear little idols, Chris Jericho and Trish Stratus. As you know, these two got married some time ago. Well, now," she paused, as the fans began to get quiet, wondering what Torrie Wilson was about to say. And, to Chris's outmost horror, and to the stirring Trish's, she announced, "They are n__ow in the process of getting divorced." Torrie said, and laughed evilly and got out the ring, but not without giving a kiss to the camera who was showing her exit._

**A Rollercoaster Ride Chapter 6**

Trish Stratus slowly made her painful way backstage. She avoided looking at the fans or their faces. She was not in the mood to have them make fun of her. Surprisingly, they stayed quiet.

She passed the black long curtains, and saw Chris and Amy waiting for her.

"Trish, I didn't say anything." Chris said.

"Then who did? Because I sure as hell know I would never talk to that!" Trish yelled angrily.

"Trish, neither would I! I don't like her." Chris protested.

"Then how does she know?" Trish shrieked.

" I don't know." Chris sighed.

"Guys, come on. Let's not fight." Amy pleaded.

"And you, SHUT UP! You're probably sleeping with Chris, which would explain why you're on his side. I thought we were friends! But then again, were is probably the best word to use." Trish exploded, and stalked off.

"What was that?" a new voice joined in.

Both Amy and Chris turned around to see Lisa walk with her friend, and tag team partner, Stevie Richards.

"I don't know." Chris said sadly.

"She just screamed at us." Amy said, wide eyed.

"Yeah, we could hear it down the hall." Stevie confirmed.

"Then I guess everyone did." Chris grimaced.

"I guess so. Um, guys? It might not be any of my business, but are you and Amy, you know.." Lisa asked.

"No!" Chris and Amy cried in unison.

"Okay, sorry. Just wanted to make sure you weren't." Lisa shrugged.

"Guys, is anybody going to talk to her?" Stevie wondered.

At this, all three people began to stare at him.

"What?" He asked.

"You know, that's a great idea Stevie." Lisa said sweetly.

"One that wouldn't hurt." Amy put it.

"A very good one." Chris agreed.

"Okay, so who's going?" he prompted.

"You." Lisa suggested.

"Yeah, she's right. You should go." Amy said."What?" Stevie looked bewildered.

"They're right. She'd probably listen to you Stevie. You haven't upset her. Please?" Chris asked.

"Fine." Stevie relented as he began to make his way to the women's locker room where Trish was.

He tentatively knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Trish asked from the inside.

"It's Stevie." he said.

Trish opened the door, and curiously looked at Stevie.

"Hey, come on in." She said, and opened the door for him to get in.

"So what can I do for you?" the blonde woman asked.

"I uh, heard and saw what happened with Torrie." the 22 time WWE Hardcore champion explained."Ugh. Don't remind me." Trish said angrily.

"Okay, I won't. I think she's a cruel, vindictive person who only gets pleasure from making other people upset."

Trish laughed. "Well, you're dead on about that one. She took pleasure in announcing to the world about my personal life. But, she will never do that again. I won't let her." Trish vowed.

"I'm sure you won't. Listen, I heard your confrontation with Amy and Chris. Lisa talked to them, and they're not sleeping with each other." Stevie told Trish.

"And what did you want to do? Tell me that?" She demanded.

"No, I wanted you to know that I know we haven't talked much in the past, but I'm willing to change that." he said sincerely.

"Thanks. I'm sorry about that. I'm just pissed." She offered him an apologetic smile.

"That's fine. I understand. Plus, you have every reason to be mad." Stevie grinned.

"True." Trish grinned.

"So, what do you say, friends?" Stevie stuck out his hand.

"Friends." Trish said, shaking his hand.

She had a feeling this was the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Gosh, I can't believe Torrie would go that far to hurt Trish." Nora Greenwald said angrily.

"Tell me about it. It's sick." Christy Hemme agreed.

"Hey guys, what are you talking about?" Torrie Wilson asked, coming up to the two women.

"You." Christy growled.

"Is that so?" Torrie asked nervously."Yeah." Nora piped up.

"You know, I've never liked you Wilson. You were always rude and snobby with me, making fun of my taste in music all the time.. Now, I have a reason to show you." Christy said as she tackled the blonde down. Soon, Christy's tackle to the ground got some punches and kicks involved. Nora stepped in and tried to pry the redhead of the woman she was currently mad at. Sadly, she was unsuccessful. Christy got away from her, and continued her attack on Boise native.

"Christy! Please stop!" Nora pleaded.

"Hey Nory, what's up?" Billy Kidman came up to his friend, and asked.

"Well, um, that." she said as she hugged him and pointed.

"Oh my." He said, and quickly went to try pull his ex-wife from the fiery redheaded Diva.

"Hey Nora." a walking towards her Jason Reso greeted.

"Hey Jay. Listen, can you help Christy?" she asked.

"Help Christy with what?" he asked, clearly confused, then he noticed the brawl, and quickly made his way over there.

He grabbed Christy from the waist, and got her to stop hitting Torrie.

"Let me go! I want her to know that if she messes with my friends, she messes with me!" Christy yelled.

Jay laughed. "Honey, I'm pretty sure she knows that. I mean you did give her a scuffed nose and a black eye."

"Shut up Reso!" Torrie growled.

"And who do you think you are to make orders?" Christy asked.

Torrie marched off without another word. Once she was gone, Nora, Jay, Billy, and Christy roared with laughter.

Lillian Garcia and Dwayne Johnson walked hand in hand backstage.

They heard laughter coming from the hall, and decided to check it out.

The four friends saw the couple, and this only increased their laughter."What?" Dwayne demanded.

"Are you guys done with your personal time?" Jay teased.

"Shut up Jay!" Lillian groaned.

"Aww, the little love birds. Have you guys decided to get away from your nest?" Billy smiled.

"I have to agree. You to seem to spend every minute together. Its like the rest of us don't exist." Nora teased.

"They're right." Christy smirked.

"Whatever." the couple said in unison.

* * *

Joanie Laurer walked inside the women's locker room in hopes of finding Trish in there. Thankfully, she was.

"Hey Trish." Joanie walked up to her blonde friend."Hey Joanie." Trish greeted.

"So, um, I heard about what happened. I just came to tell you I understand if you don't want to go. You're going through a tough time after all." Joanie explained.

"Are you kidding me?" Trish asked, completely surprised.

"No." Joanie said seriously.

"I get a chance to get away from all the madness. I did screw up big time with Amy and Chris, so I get a break. Plus, I'm away from Torrie's skanky ass." Trish grinned.

Joanie laughed. "Well, you have a point. So, we're still on then?" she asked."Yup. Who would have thought I would be this excited for coming out in tiny clothing." Trish joked.

"Well, it is every woman's dream." Joanie teased.

"Yup, it sure is. It's what I've wanted to do for the longest time." Trish joked back.

* * *

At catering….

Lisa was eating her cheeseburger and chips. Her match had just been done, and she was tired. She had a 15 minute match with Nora. Man, even for a girl he size, she was fast. But in the end, it was her that won.

"Hey Lisa." Brock Lesnar walked in to catering.

"Brock." She greeted.

The WWE Champion grabbed some grapes, and went to hug the Widow's Peak user.

"I saw your match. Congratulations on beating Nora." Brock congratulated.

"Thanks, it just left me tired, but I'm glad I won." Lisa said, twisting her neck around.

"So, I wanted to talk to you before, but I didn't get a chance to. I wanted to tell you, well, ask you. Um, well, you see…" he stammered nervously.

"Yes?" she persisted.

"I wanted to ask you if you would like to.." he started, before getting interrupted.

"Hey guys." a over perky Rena walked towards them.

"Rena, hey." Brock said quietly, and groaned inwardly. Any chances of him talking to Lisa were now gone.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing." Lisa said.

"So, Brock, I wanted to talk to you." Rena informed Brock matter of factly.

"You did?" he gulped.

Rena giggled. "Relax silly. I don't bite." she promised.

"Okay." He said, even though he didn't look quite reassured.

"Listen, I was wondering if you'd like to go to dinner sometime." Rena asked.

"I, uh, um." he muttered, shooting desperate glances at Lisa, even though she took no notice.

"Great, we'll talk later to set up the details." Rena said sweetly, and winked.

And with that, she walked out of catering with a triumphant smile on her face while Lisa and Brock could only gape at the results of Rena's visit.

* * *


	7. Because I Can

**A/N: So, I've had writer's block, and put this story on hiatus. But, slowly, my inspiration is coming back. So for everyone who reviewed the previous chapter, I hope you like this one, and I'm sorry for not having updated sooner. Also, for any Jorrie fans, I want to let you guys now I'll be trying my hand at the pairing soon :)**** Italic represents flashbacks.**

**Anything said about Torrie Wilson in this isn't what I think, but it's what fits with the story. I do not believe it, as I do like her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE or it's Superstars.**

**Thank you Super T, babyhardyzgal13, Fourleaf clover poet, EdgeXVictoriaXEdgeHead****, and trishjeffhardy for reviewing. Reviews are welcome :)**

* * *

She was humiliated. Sure, in front of her friends, she put up a brave face. But that was far from the truth. She and Torrie weren't necessarily the best of friends, but that didn't make what she did right. And it had hurt, a lot. Not that she would go and start complaining to her friends. She wasn't like that. And for this, Trish Stratus had to be a good liar. Which, she hoped she was. Not that lying was the best thing to do. Although it was necessary in a situation like this. And then Joanie's offer came at the best time possible. It gave her an opportunity to take some time off from the road and let the rumors of why she was getting divorced die down.

While that was one of the things on her mind, it wasn't the only one. Ever since the elder Hardy had told her what had happened to his younger brother, Jeff had been on her mind. He was one of her best friends. And she was worried about him. She'd have to talk to him soon.

* * *

Lisa was…stunned. That was the right word. Okay, so maybe she wasn't as bold as Rena, telling the WWE Champion she liked him, but that didn't make it any less true. And as she walked out of catering, she thought exactly of what had just moments ago.

* * *

Stephanie McMahon was upset. Never, had she witnessed a RAW so out of control. Torrie Wilson had managed to find information about her superstar's personal lives, and exposed it to the world. And as a result, Christy Hemme had a fight with her. Giving the Boise Belle a black eye. This was just one of those days that nothing else could go wrong. Little did she know, the events she would have to face later….

* * *

"Hey Amy! Wait up!" Edge called, as he raced to catch up to the redhead.

"Yeah?" she asked, slowing her pace down.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm in the parking lot. Where do you think I'm going if I'm in the parking lot?" she asked, and without waiting for an answer she started talking again. "I'm going home."

"What? Why?" he asked, confused.

"Because I can, okay?" she replied, exasperated.

"What's wrong?" he asked quietly.

"What do you mean what's wrong?" she asked, getting impatient.

"Why are you so upset with me? I didn't do anything." he shrugged.

"Because my boyfriend seems to think I'm having an affair with you." she confessed angrily.

* * *

Hope. Usually, Christy Hemme was one to have hope. But at this moment, she didn't have much of it. She had just gotten in a fight with Torrie Wilson, and everyone knew how close Stephanie was to her. For all she knew, she'd get punished for hitting her. And she was almost certain she was. All she could hope was that the outcome wouldn't be too bad. And that's exactly what she did as she walked into where Stephanie was, waiting to talk to her.

* * *

Chris Jericho couldn't focus. The only thing on his mind was the fight he had with Trish involving Amy, and the events leading up to it. If he hadn't done a lot of the things he had, they wouldn't be in this situation right now. Sadly, 'if only's" were exactly that. Things that wouldn't happen because of situations that couldn't be changed. Whatsoever.

"Hey, Chris." his best friend, Christian greeted, as he came inside the men's locker room.

Chris just nodded.

Christian sighed. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Chris asked.

"About your divorce. I may have never been divorced, but I can tell you're in pain, and I'm sorry." he explained, and was about to keep on talking when the door was banged, and in walked Christy Hemme.

"Have you seen Adam?" she asked, out of breath.

"Yes, but not right now. Did you try the parking lot? I thought I heard him say something about it when I passed him in the hall." Christian suggested.

"All right, thanks." the redhead nodded as she went out.

"I wonder what that was all about." he wondered.

"Who knows." Y2J shrugged. Not to be mean, but right now, he didn't care.

* * *

_Nora hated having to have this conversation. It reminded her of one of the best times in her life, along the pain that went along with it._

_Billy sighed. He could tell Nora had stopped listening to what he was saying a while back. He knew that, just as he knew her. She knew him too. Too well, in fact. "Nora?" he asked, coming to a stop._

"_What?" the Alabama native asked._

"_I'm sorry. I know I've said this before, but that doesn't make it any less true. You have to remember that I had no intention of hurting you--"_

"_Before you left me for Torrie Wilson." she finished. "Saying sorry is great and everything, Billy, but that doesn't make it any less painful." she replied._

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this Trish?" Matt Hardy asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." Trish repeated, for what she felt was the umpteenth time.

"I know you said that already, but are you positively sure you want to do this?" he asked again.

"Yes, Matt, I am. Your brother's my best friend. I can't just pretend he doesn't exist." Trish replied.

"Fine." Matt relented, and began telling the blonde the address of the place where his brother was staying.

* * *

"Are you serious?" Lillian Garcia asked, incredulous.

"Yeah, maybe it was an accident." her boyfriend, The Rock suggested.

"So telling the world about Trish's business was an accident? Maybe for someone else, but not for Torrie. That girl's just too spiteful for that." Lillian shook her head.

"Don't you think that's a little mean?" he asked.

Lillian scoffed. "Not for her."

"Yeah, maybe, but--"

"Forget it, all right? I'll see you later. I have to go back to announce the upcoming match." she said, as him standing there, confused as to how their conversation had gone sour so fast.

* * *

Free. Trish Stratus felt free as she made her way outside to the parking lot with Joanie, and their bags for the photo shoot, ready and in tow. Hopefully, she'd be able to get a clean start from now on. She had too much drama at the moment, and she hated it. She could only hope that from now and on, things would start looking up for her.


End file.
